Tsyklon
Tsyklon is a mercenary working for the Archaicons in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Overview One of the mysterious mercenaries currently working with the Archaicons, Tsyklon's history is shrouded in doubt and confusion. What is known is that he and his partner Vokshod spent a great deal of time on Earth, infiltrating the nation known as the USSR. The reasons for this are unknown, but it is speculated that they had been gradually stealing miltary technology from the advanced nation - which was, at the time, locked in a bitter 'cold war' which forced it to develop next generation war machinery at breakneck pace. Although the beginning of this espionage is hard to trace, incidents in Earth's past hint that the pair arrived on the planet in the year 1908, in the region known as Tunguska, Russia. Their planetfall was not a smooth one, and nothing more was heard from either until the planet's second 'world war', when several nuclear explosions in the pacific region, later claimed by America for propaganda reasons, decimated one of the war's last remaining belligerents and brought it to a close. It is currently believed that the explosions were triggered by Vokshod, then using the B-29 Superfortress as an alternate mode, in order to spark the Cold War upon which he and his partner were to feed. Infiltration From here, it is speculated that the pair remained incognito for as much as possible, slowly upgrading their forms to remain consistent with the march of technology, with Tsyklon currently using a military buggy of unknown make as an alternate mode. Their secrecy is such that even the next most accepted evidence of their presence, the so-called 'Atlantic Flash' in 1979, rumoured to be the result of the duo dispatching a fellow Cybertronian who had come across them, is still considered little more than a confidential nuclear test by the nation known as Israel. Exodus Fearing the coming of the Cybertronian Civil Wars to their sheltered knowledge mine, the pair are believed to have fled the planet in the early 1980s, and the lack of their subtle influence is thought to be the main contributing factor to the eventual decline and collapse of the Soviet Union upon which they had preyed. Their activities after this point are not documented, save for a single incident, backed by shaky eyewitness accounts, which places them in the city of Vos on Cybertron, around the time of the incursion made by Misanthropy and Dreadspawn to locate the Craoí Dubh Engine. The few survivors of the unit known as the Stratocons claim that they were assisted in the raid that decimated their numbers by two tacit strangers, whose descriptions match those of Vokshod and Tsyklon. The abilities displayed by the pair in the account, including their stealthy arrival and withdrawal, and their emotionless, highly accented speech, also closely conform to those of the mercenaries. Other Activies Apart from this incident, it is rumoured that the pair have seen action on the planets Neutrino Minor, Beest, Schlachthoft-Funf, and Ghennix, before returning to Cybertron. It was on Cybertron that they were to encounter the Archaicons, appearing to Misanthropy as he contemplated returning to the Fortress of Solitude, his base onn Jupiter. Recognising the origin of their alternate modes, Misanthropy realised that these warriors had seen battle on one of the most war-torn planets he had encountered, and offered to employ them, promising precious metals mined from the moon Io in payment. The two refused wages, however, and simply spoke of a shared goal, not explaining what it was - through Misanthropy simply nodded, seeming to know what they meant. Since then, the pair have become valued member of the Archaicons, their experience proving invaluable to the group time and again. Bio Tsyklon is a dextrous andversatile warrior, able to wield a variety of weapons with ease due to his years of experience with other races' technology. His stealth and skill with covert infiltration have also served him well, often allowing him to escape narrow situations without harm. Outside of battle, Tsyklon is a good-natured and jovial individual, though his lack of trust and general furtiveness have led to him choosing adopting a facade of cold removal when dealing with those with whom he is not familiar. As his partner Vokshod can attest, however, he is, in private, a compassionate comrade, often eager to tell share stories he has learned from other species and cultures. When asked about his own past, however, the iron curtain of silence is erected once more, and his exuberant expression becomes as icy cold as his melancholic partner's. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males